Sing, Strum, Love
by SingStrumLove
Summary: Drake Parker's childhood memories come back to haunt him, but these haunting memories may just let him find that one girl he will love forever...
1. Pilot

Ok so this is my first story and I hope you all enjoy my story. Reviews are nice!

* * *

><p>Music notes drifted out of my window and I heard the other part of the song I was playing played right back. Was I really hearing someone playing the other part of this song? No I couldn't be, no one really listens to my favorite band HeyHiHello! But I just continued to play Goodnight Moon and the other half of the song that I didn't know yet drifted through my window. I poked my head out of the window trying to find who ever or what ever was playing guitar. It was 2:00am so I couldn't see very well out the window but I swore I saw a boy slam his window closed and shut the blinds. I guess that was my sign its time for bed, tomorrows just another day at Belleview High.<p>

I was awoken at 6:00am by my iPod playing a Beatles song called Yesterday. As I sat up I started to sing along "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though there here stay, Oh I believe in yesterday. Suddenly I'm not half the girl* I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me, Oh yesterday came suddenly." I was interrupted by cell phone ringing, I ignored it and picked out my clothes. Hmm…I looked through my drawers and found some light colored flare jeans and thought what the heck why not wear them! Then I grabbed my Beatles t-shirt because I was still singing Yesterday to myself and thought this would fit my wake up call. I jumped in the shower and got dressed, and combed my dirty blonde hair out.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did! I will try to update ever week or every two weeks<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

After getting ready I ran downstairs and grabbed some cereal for breakfast and then rushed out the door to catch the bus. As I waited for the bus I heard some of the girls in neighborhood screaming, I ran to wear it was coming from and found out it was just happy screams. I trudged back to the bus stop just in time because the bus driver was about to drive away. I jumped on and tried to find a seat but there were none open, I was forced to sit by a girl named Mindy. She seemed nice enough but just kept wanting to talk to me while I just wanted to sit and listen to my iPod. She was telling me about physics and how my ear buds would hurt my hearing. Finally we got to school and I was able to get away from her.

As I walked into Mrs. Hayfer's classroom I sat down and turned on my iPod. Then Mrs. Hayfer came in and started to take attendance

"Evanson, Taylor?" Mrs. Hayfer called out

"Here" I replied

"Nickles, Josh"

"Here"

"Pa—"

"Mrs. Hayfer the lunch ladies are fighting again" said a darker haired girl with her friend.

Mrs. Hayfer sped off to go check and see if the lunch ladies were really fighting. As she did Drake Parker came in and kissed the dark haired girl and came and sat down. Sadly his seat was next to mine and I had to listen to him and his stepbrother who sat behind me bicker the whole class period. When Mrs. Hayfer came back in she was asking Josh if Drake was in class on time and Josh was unable to lie and told Mrs. Hayfer Drake wasn't there on time and then they started arguing so I took out my iPod and blasted some music until class was done.

"Taylor, stay here after class with Josh and Drake." Mrs. Hayfer said as the bell rang. I sighed and stayed what could I have done? I thought to myself

"Drake you were late. Detention."

"Josh you were lying to a teacher. Detention."

"Taylor you were listening to music in class. Detention. Unless if it was a podcast about English then I will have to take your iPod for the day. Hand over your iPod Miss. Evanson."

You unwillingly took your iPod out of your pocket and handed it over to Mrs. Hayfer. She looked through your most recent songs you listened to. I guess the Beatles didn't cut it as English podcasts. You trudged to the door waiting for the two boys because they had the hall pass so you could get through the hall.

"So the Beatles, I guess they don't cut it for English class huh?" Drake asked you as the three of you left Mrs. Hayfer's class room.

"I guess not, but no big deal it's not like you the popular kid would care about my crap, you'll find a way to get yourself out of detention." You said as you walked down the hallway

"Well Taylor at least Mrs. Hayfer doesn't know your pass code" Josh said

"True." Drake agreed.

"Well if she did its not like it would be a big deal I get it back soon anyways, I get to leave school early." You said out of the blue as you entered your next class.

After school you walked into your house and ended up finding yourself home alone again. You walked upstairs and grabbed your guitar you opened a window because it was stuffy in your room. You started playing You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift and then decided to turn on your radio and put in your Taylor Swift CD. You grabbed your hair brush and started jamming out in your room to her music. You heard your parents car pull in the driveway a few hours later and walked downstairs.

After dinner you decided you would go meet the neighbors since you were still new to the neighborhood. You found out a lot of the people on your street were either really old or really young. You ended up going to the house next to yours last. You knocked on the door and a young girl with dark hair opened the door, she look familiar but you just ignored it and asked her what her name was.

"Megan Parker" she said.

"Hi Megan, who else lives here? I just moved in this summer and was wondering who my neighbors were." You said

"Boobs." She replied. You looked at her with a questioning glance, the she yelled "DRAKE! JOSH!"

Two boys came speeding to the door and you noticed they were the boys from your English class.

"Hi Taylor!" Josh said enthusiastically "Why are you here?"

"Oh well I just moved in this summer and was wondering who my neighbors were."

"Cool! Come on in." Josh said opening the door wider to reveal Drake.

"Thanks." You said stepping inside taking off your shoes to notice you had mismatched socks on. When you entered you saw a few guitars sitting by the T.V.

"Who play guitar?" You asked

"Me." Drake said

"Oh cool! I play my guitar every night its kind of a habit."

"Interesting I do the same thing but no one knows the songs I play."

"Oh cool…" You said

"Hey I'll show you around and little Drake here will help me!" Josh said while Drake sneered at him. You just had to giggle.

When you reached the boys bedroom you were amazed it looked awesome! You could totally tell whose territory was who's in that room. Josh's was filled with Oprah things and Drake's guitars and music. You just looked around while Josh talked about how he sleeps on the lower area and Drake the higher and such. When you left their house you wondered who was the neighbor playing the music at night…


End file.
